<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>was it just a lie? by stray_dog_sick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746764">was it just a lie?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick'>stray_dog_sick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>keep your head up [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Concussions, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, It/Its Pronouns for Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Last Chance Connor Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Missing Scene, plus a little cameo hehe, wait did i make them cousins or siblings in this verse idr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had made a lot of bad mistakes in his life, and picking a fight with Connor definitely made the top 5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Gavin/OMC, Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>keep your head up [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>was it just a lie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>big up everyone in the <a href="https://discord.gg/xd8qVKx">android whump server</a> i love you guys</p><p>the prompt for this was "amnesia". the challenge actually got deleted at some point between me seeing it and me double checking the channel, but i'm posting anyway, and we can all just pretend haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At some point in Gavin’s recent history, he had made a huge mistake. He didn’t know what he’d done, but the mattress underneath him wasn’t his own and his head was absolutely pounding, so he’d either been fucked up or just fucked, and he knew which one he’d prefer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to open his eyes, immediately squinting against the bright lights overhead. “Fucking hell,” he groaned. He slung his arm over his face, and quickly regretted that too. Everything ached. That discovery did not help to answer his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sleeping beauty,” someone teased from his left. Tina, definitely Tina, he decided after a second. In that case he better be in the damn hospital, or they’ll both have a lot of explaining to do. “How you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like absolute shit,” he replied. He took a deep breath before daring to open his eyes again. It wasn’t so bad the second time, although he was disappointed to realise he was just in the precinct breakroom. He should probably be worried that he couldn’t remember whatever fight he’d been in. He hesitantly rolled over towards Tina, groaning again as he moved. “The fuck did I do this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina only looked slightly concerned, probably because this was far from their first time being in this situation. “You picked a fight with the cop bot, dumbass. No wonder you feel like shit, I’m pretty sure it could’ve killed you with one finger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he wanted to hear. Of course past Gavin was stupid enough to fight the android, who no doubt knew every form of martial arts under the sun. What was he thinking? Usually he was smart enough not to pick unfair fights, but that goddamn android pissed him off so much, he probably hadn’t been thinking straight. Or thinking at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina kept talking right over his self-deprecation session, and he tried to focus on her words. “Agent Dick found you knocked out a couple minutes ago, ambulance is on its way but everything’s all fucked up because of the bot revolution still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, yeah, even if he wasn’t in the hospital now then he would definitely have to spend the night there since he’d been knocked unconscious. Stupid fucking androids. “What’d I do that for? Last thing I remember is Anderson punching Perkins. Heh, glad I do remember that, though. Did Fowler finally fire him?” Maybe he’d finally get his promotion to sergeant if Anderson was gone. That’d be great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just suspended, I think,” Tina answered, looking over her shoulder towards Anderson’s desk. It was still full of crap. Unfortunate. “And hell if I know why, but you followed it down to the evidence room, and then you got knocked out. So it was probably you talking shit and getting hit, as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidence room, evidence room… oh, that brought a few things back. “Yeah, yeah, it went down there after it already got fired, of course I followed it. I know damn well it didn’t have any evidence to process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina rolled his eyes. “Well, you didn’t have to go all righteous defender on it.” That was way too many big words, but he was fairly certain she was making fun of him. “Knew it couldn’t be trusted though. What the hell was it even doing? So damn focused on its mission that it breaks into the evidence locker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, probably still trying to find the deviants, or whatever,” Gavin agreed. That actually made a lot of sense. For his actions, not the android’s. Sure, he hated the fact that Cyberlife had made an android detective, he hated the fact that Cyberlife was insistent on replacing the whole damn city with androids. He’d worked hard to get here, and most detectives had the kind of instincts and intuition that an android could never have. But he’d hated the android’s mission, as well. Maybe it was because he’d known Chloe - and Markus - for so long, but he was a little bit fond of the deviants that weren’t killing anyone. Not that he’d ever tell Tina that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll find out later, I think the FBI are getting close. Do you think they’ll let me join the raid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris walked in with a paramedic in tow before he could answer. It was the cute guy, the one that had the tiny apartment by the nice Chinese… he doubted there’d be a repeat performance of that event anytime soon, though. What a shame. “Hey Matt,” he sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it always you?” Matt asked, and Gavin could just about hear the humour in it through the ringing in his ears. “Any confusion, vomiting or seizures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember getting knocked out,” Gavin admitted, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as Matt shone his little torch at them. “No to the others, but I was definitely out for longer than thirty seconds, so I guess you’ll have to look after me, doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could totally flirt with his paramedic while getting checked out, instead of at the seedy bar at the end of his bus route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not a doctor, still gonna shut you in the back of the ambulance with my partner and then never visit,” Matt joked, holding a hand out to help him to his feet. Okay. Maybe he probably shouldn’t have left before breakfast. “Now stop getting into fights, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” he muttered, and it would’ve sounded more convincing if he wasn’t busy trying not to fall over. Fuck dizziness. He hated being dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the hospital passed in a blur, along with his more thorough examination, where a young doctor told him he would have to stay in hospital for the night in case his symptoms got worse and needed a brain scan, as if he hadn’t done this song and dance a million times before. They left him curled up in a ward that was far too loud, and at least one of the other patients was someone he’d arrested before, but luckily they were already passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the small television on for some background noise, but of course every channel was playing news stories about androids. He’d watched as Elijah created something amazing, he’d watched as Cyberlife took it all away and turned androids into mindless slaves, and now he was stuck watching as the feds shot them all to pieces, because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself for one damn day. The devil works hard, and the multi-billion dollar company in charge of the country was the devil on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn that shit off,” the junkie opposite him mumbled, luckily not looking up to realise he was complaining to someone who’d booked him for getting into fights before. Maybe they were here for the same reason. Wouldn’t that be funny? No matter their job, or lack therefore, all humans were the same breed of bastard. “If I have to hear Markus’ voice one more time I swear to God…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the bot?” Gavin asked without thinking. He didn’t think Markus’ name was public yet, but he hadn’t been paying that much attention. Too busy cursing Anderson’s pet to hell and back. Fuck, what even was its name again? Connor? That sounded right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I didn’t,” the other name replied, before promptly rolling over and falling asleep again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the volume up a little out of spite, and it was still playing when he was bored out of his mind four hours later, suddenly cutting to a breaking announcement. He expected to see another march, but instead the scenes showed a burning ship sinking into the river, surrounded by blue-blooded corpses. The scrolling headlines didn’t mention who’d started the fight, but it didn’t really matter, in the end. The feds found the deviants anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should’ve shot Connor in the evidence room that first night. Or just stayed the hell out of it, actually. Maybe he could’ve helped, instead of being stuck here. That would’ve been a sight - known android hater Gavin Reed, helping the deviants flee their sanctuary. Nah, he didn’t have anything against androids themselves, just hated the rich bastards behind it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same rich bastards that were controlling the android he tried to beat up. The android who didn’t have a choice not to break into the locker room, and not let anyone stop it from completing its mission...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Stupid, stupid Gavin. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>